


Unrequited

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Casual Sex, Derek Has Issues, Derek is Missing, F/M, M/M, Past Braeden/Derek Hale, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 04, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Underage Stiles Stilinski, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles loves Derek.Derek has issues.They sleep together.Derek leaves.Stiles copes, sort of.They both sleep around but think about each other.Stiles uses Malia to try and cope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In Britain the age of consent is 16 and Stiles is 17 in this fic but because Derek's an adult, it is illegal.

Stiles woke up alone - just like any other morning - his eyes cracking open from the heavy weight threatening to hold them closed, body shivering slightly under the covers from the soft fall breeze that blew in through the open window.

 _Right, it's not like any other morning,_ he thought to himself.  _This is my first day of not being a virgin and the guy who's to thank left when I was asleep._

The teenager proceeded to think about the man with the constant five o'clock shadow and angry eyebrows but those thoughts halted once he remembered that one important detail about him.  _No wonder he didn't stay, he's a man and I've been legal for just over a year, I'm not even an adult._

He opened the top drawer of the cabinet beside his bed, sitting up as he felt the cool metal of his tobacco tin under his finger tips. Stiles moved languidly, picking up the container and his favourite pink lighter as his legs made their way over the edge of his bed, feet hovering above the floor. The hair on the bare skin of his thighs prickled upwards at the sudden exposure to the morning air.

 _At least he had the decency to tuck me in and make sure I went to sleep with at least my underwear on. God, did he even want to sleep with me or was it just out of pity? I'm surprised I can even remember what happened. I was completely out of it._ These thoughts flooded his mind while he shakily rolled up a cigarette with cold hands and lit it, flame narrowly missing the tip of his nose. He inhaled the smoke deeply and fell back on the bed, staring mindlessly and occasionally tapping the excess off the cigarette held above the ceramic bowl when it wasn't between his lips.

His days started like this for a good few weeks, window left open in hopes that Derek would come back to him. He knew he wouldn't, he was the last to see him, but he relished in the sense of déjà vu from the event. Eventually the nights were too unbearable for him to simultaneously keep the window open and sleep alone.

 

-

 

Derek left in the middle of the night and watched over Stiles from his spot in a tree until he woke up, he carried on every night, even after the window stayed closed but left the town once it started opening again. The orphan couldn't listen to the sounds he used to be the cause of be emitted by the freckled boy because of someone else.

He couldn't stop it.

He never meant for their night together to happen.

He couldn't help himself and somehow, giving in to temptation made him impossibly more fucked up.

He still believes that love isn't possible for someone like him.


End file.
